powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ryleigh Smith
Ryleigh King (née Smith) is currently the Pink Energy Ranger in Power Rangers: Energy Combat X. In the previous iteration of the Energy Combat series she was tasked as the Pink Rhino Ranger. Biography Original series Energy Combat During the events of Power Rangers: Energy Combat, Ryleigh Smith was a sixteen-year-old junior attending Smalltown High School. Before she was tasked with being a Power Ranger, she was a typical teenage girl always having boy troubles. She met the rest of her teammates shortly before receiving her morpher after they helped her get over her latest boyfriend. After she received her morpher from Master Gehn in order to be the Pink Rhino Ranger, she became much closer to her teammates. Her friendship with Emma Pryce began to blossom as the two quickly became best friends, albeit being in different social circles. While she didn't like Johnny King very much at first, the two started to get closer to one another which eventually turned into a romantic relationship. Throughout the events of her Ranger career, she was often kidnapped and held hostage, much to the dismay of Johnny and his large temper. Once Master J had finally been defeated, Ryleigh was able to carry her life out normally again. With her only Ranger assignments being assisting police with local crimes, it became much easier for her to focus on her personal life. She was accepted into the University of California - Los Angeles along with Shane. Rescue Ops During the events of Power Rangers: Rescue Ops it was revealed that Ryleigh had married Johnny at some point after Energy Combat and moved to Palisade, North Carolina. The two had a daughter by the name of Alissa just before the events of Rescue Ops. Due to Johnny's job in a band with constant touring, Ryleigh ended up taking care of Alissa a lot by herself. As she was a chemistry teacher at Palisade High School, she often had to find babysitters and day-cares. When Raylan found morphers to assemble another team of Power Rangers, Ryleigh had to search through her high school to find teenagers fit for the task. She acted as the new leader of the Power Rangers with Raylan's constant absence due to being Dragonborn and often led strikes against Exo and his wyrm army. After the Rescue Ops Rangers had defeated Exo and saved the world from another apocalypse, Ryleigh went back to her normal life once again. Her and Johnny eventually had another daughter named Kelsey. X series Energy Combat Ryleigh was seen in Smalltown High School as the "hottest girl in school". She grew up with Emma and the two were best friends, practically inseparable. Personality Ryleigh is usually seen as the level-headed one who likes to plan her actions before carrying them out. Arsenal *Energy Blaster *Pink Rhino Zord Appearance Ryleigh is Caucasian with long brunette hair and deep blue eyes. It's always in her best interests to look as pretty as possible. Category:Pink Ranger